Help me
by flyingtheskywithdragons
Summary: Matt and Mello are best friends, finally being able to move out of the orphanage they move into an odd apartment building. Whammy housing. Although it isn't suspicious at first there seems to be a disturbing aura around the building. Matt is still dealing with a childhood memory that confuses and scares him while Mello is confused about Matt in general. AU OOC MattxMello Fluff
1. Chapter 1

**So, I've deleted Childish and Frozen as I really can't continue with them anymore. I've lost where I was going. I'll probably also be deleting a couple others of my stories, and that's only because I just, I don't feel those stories anymore... that's probably obvious since I haven't been updating them.**

**In other news, I've written up some other stories on my iPod and we'll see if this gets much of a response. **

**I'll update when I see if you guys like it *evil grin* I have the next two chapters written so you better review~! **

**Oh! Also, I have a LightxL fanfic I want to write that I'll put up soon, hopefully next week. I also have some Kuroshitsuji and other Death Note fics I want to write, but this has taken up a lot of time.**

**_This was written on my iPod, please be kind about possible spelling mistakes._**

* * *

Screaming, that's all I hear. My eyes fly open as the sound jerks me out of a deep sleep. It takes me a moment to realize that the shrieking is coming from beside me. I jump up and turn to the person lying on the bed beside me.

In the dark room I can see the thrashing blankets and the twisting body below them. The screaming suddenly jerks to a stop and whimpers start, the thrashing slowing and slowly stopping until the body curls up into a ball.

"Matt?" I whisper into the darkness, slowly sitting up and leaning towards the crying boy beside me. All I get in return is a small moan. I get up and cross over to the other bed. I slowly lift the blankets off of the sweating heap. I crawl into the bed and lie down beside him, wrapping my arms around his skinny, shaking body. He slowly calms down as I hug him to me and bury my head in my hair.

"I'm sorry for waking you." He whispered meekly, his voice shaky. He shifted and curled his back deeper into my chest.

"Never worry about that. You don't need to apologize." I reply, "Now go to sleep." I wrap my arms around him slightly tighter as I feel his body start to relax. This was a regular occurrence and I didn't mind one bit. If Matt needed my help I'd wake up every morning at 3 am to hold him while he calmed down. Which is exactly what happened anyways. I hated the fact that this had to happen, and that I could do nothing about it.

"I'm so sorry Matt." I whisper as he falls asleep.

In the morning I wake up slowly. Alone in the bed by myself. I blink weakly and look over at the clock beside my bed. It is 7:30 a.m. I sigh and push my arm over my eyes, breathing out through my nose. Today was the day we were supposed to pack up and move out of the orphanage. Matt had finally turned 16 and we weren't allowed to stay any longer, no matter how much Mrs. White wanted us too. Even though she couldn't care for us directly she offered us an apartment her family owned in the middle of the city, which we kindly turned down.

Although it was one of the nicest offers anyone had ever made us, we both had bad rich families before being orphaned and Matt had recently gained access to his. I'd received mine two years ago when I had turned 16. We had decided to pool a portion of our inherited money together to buy an apartment downtown. I had already looked online and found one we could afford and had put an offer. We were moving there today.

Matt stuck his head around the door, peering into the room, "Hey Mello, I'm thinking we should leave about an hour after breakfast." He smiled and pulled his head away from the doorframe. I nod and he runs off downstairs.

I laugh slightly and pull a black turtleneck over my head. With my black sweatpants that I slept in still on, I walk out of the bedroom and downstairs. In the Mess hall, almost 30 students sit along two long tables and eat up whatever is on their plates. I search the room for Matt's auburn hair and finally see him sitting by himself in the corner of the room. I walk over and sit beside him. He seems slightly out of it and is hunched over his spaghetti.

"Spaghetti for breakfast?" I ask, leaning my head on his shoulder. He shrugs and continues eating slowly, "you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired." He says. I stay still and silent, not wanting to bother him. We stay like this for a while as other kids begin leaving. They never payed us any mind any more. Not caring whether we were leaving today or not.

From behind us comes a high, squeaky voice. One we had gotten used to over the time spent at the orphanage, "Oh boys! I'm going to miss you so much! It's so amazing how much you've grown up!" We turn around and Mrs. White stands behind us, she's the perfect image of a caring grandmother and dresses like it too. In her hand she holds a large, covered basket.

"Yes, thank you Mrs. White." Matt says, standing up and bowing towards her, forever the gentleman. Instead of bowing I nod my head towards her, smiling slightly.

"Are you boys sure you don't want to take my apartment?" She says, worry written across her face.

"Thank you again for your generous offer, but we've already bought our own apartment." I say, smiling and letting my head fall to the side. I must say, we both knew how to treat people and get our way. It's something we've developed over years of going through some of the worst orphanages in the country. Getting kicked out over and over again we finally found Mrs. White who was more than glad to take care of us.

"Oh, well, at least take this. It has some essentials that most boys wouldn't think to buy for themselves." She holds out the basket, smiling cheerily.

"Thank you!" Matt says, seeming to be in awe. He gives her a hug and then with new motivations says, "Mello, we need to pack!" And runs off. I shake my head.

"Thank you Mrs. White. Please excuse his unintentional rudeness." I say, taking the offered basket.

"You boys are always so polite." She says, fanning her face with a hand.

I put the hand that isn't holding the basket over my stomach and bow, "We try." I leave the mess hall and walk up the stairs. The basket bumping against my leg as I climb the long stairway. When I get to our room I find Matt flopped out on the bed.

"Hey, what's with the mood shift?" I ask, standing in the doorway.

"Well we have to act happy in front of Mrs. White, don't we?" He asks, blowing his bangs from his face. Act happy...

I walk over and sit down on the bed beside him, leaving the basket on the ground, "What's wrong, baby?" I ask, putting a hand in his hair and twiddling my fingers, playing with the strands.

"I'm tired." He says, sighing. _Tired._ Tired?

"So am I. That's not the reason you're acting like this. Can I ask you a question?" I say, almost forcing the words from my mouth. I didn't want to make him uncomfortable, but this was something I needed to know for myself.

"Yeah, go ahead." He said, sitting up and then collapsing onto me, letting my arms wrap around him as I put my chin on his head.

"What do you dream about?" I ask, feeling him stiffen in my arms. I start rubbing circles into his skin with the thumb that's touching his back.

"I dream about a lot of things. But I'm guessing you're asking about what makes me scream in the middle of the night." He sighs when I nod, "Can we talk about this when we get somewhere more private?" I nod again and we stay bundled together in a hug until I feel him relax and realize he'd fallen asleep. I hum slightly as I rest my head on his more.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah... it's kinda short. It seemed longer on my iPod :/ So, sorry. But that's okay, that just means I'll shoot for more than 1340 words next time.. The next chapter is about 2000 I think.**

**Review~ Review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm gonna apologize right now cause I meant to upload this two days ago but I'm right in the middle of exams and studying and procrastinating and all this stuff so I'm sorry.**

**I'm gonna not talk forever here so read on~!:**

* * *

About an hour later Matt, wakes up. His first reaction is to try and punch me.

"Why would you let me sleep in such an embarrassing way?" He throws his pillow at me when I dodge his punch.

I laugh and then dodge another thrown pillow, ending up tripping and falling backwards onto the bed. I laugh and he jumps at me, landing on the bed with his hands on either side of my head. And then freezes, his eyes glazing over slightly and a blush spreading up his neck.

"Matt?" I ask, becoming worried. I grab his shoulders and push us up. He ends up sitting on my lap, his head falling downs and resting on my chest.

For those of you who don't know. This is not regular behaviour for Matt. Or at least, it wasn't until he started screaming at night. He used to hate getting hugged or even touched by other people. This was just a problem of pride for him. He used to be extremely egotistical. Now he would always look for someway to get me to hug him, without being obvious. I'm not sure what happened to change him. He won't speak to me.

"Hey, Matt?" I ask, putting a hand under his chin and lifting his face up. I almost jump up when I see his face streaked with tears. I froze. What? Why?

"I'm sorry." He whispers, his voice breaking. I hadn't seen him cry. Ever. Not while he was conscious at least.

"No, no. Don't be sorry." I pull him closer into a hug, feeling him curl around my body, "Just tell me when you're okay again." I say and we sit for a little bit, his body shaking against mine.

After a couple minutes, he stands up, wiping his face with the sleeve of his black and white striped shirt, "We've past our time here. We need to go." His voice shakes slightly on the last word and concern pierces through me, but I agreed.

After leaving the orphanage, we ended up taking a taxi to our new home. The yellow cab was filled with the dull smell of sickness and dirt. Matt sat beside me on the bench seat and we waited as the taxi took us through a bunch of back roads. As we ride the disgusting vehicle, I think of the events of this morning. Why was it that Matt always woke up screaming? Why did he openly cry? I think it's something only he could tell me, and I want to snoop. But since he's my best friend, I'll have to refrain.

Finally, the cabby pulled up to an apartment building. I had never been to the place myself and I hope the pictures of a modern, well furnished space, were not lying. It was hard to tell, as the building looked old on the outside.

Matt pushed open the car door and got out, I passed the cabby a 20$ bill and left the vehicle. I stretched and scratched the back of my head.

"This is where you expect me to live? I thought you said it was nice." Matt said, his eyes squinting from the bright sunlight streaming from behind the building.

"Don't be an ass. I do expect you to live here, and it will be nice, or I'm getting our money back." I slam the door and the cab drives away. We both walk to the wooden front doors and pull them open.

"What?" Matt says in confusion. A confusion shared by myself. The inside looked like a library had a lovechild with a junkyard. There were steel book shelves along a wooden wall with a concrete floor. It was actually quite ingenious of a design. A dark brown carpet covered a strip of the floor and ran to a front desk. There wasn't much else as far as decoration and it was actually quite nice.

We walk to the front desk and ding the bell. It was set up sort or like a hotel, and some of the rooms were probably rented out. After the bells ringing died down, and as I was about to ring again, a man came out from behind a closed door. He wore a suit, not a fancy suit, but a nice suit none-the-less. His black hair was long and messily styled, sticking out at odd angles. And his eyes, they were interesting, underneath the pale black orbs were black marks, as if he hasn't slept for awhile.

"Welcome to Whammy Apartments. What can I do for you?" His voice had a deep tone below the obvious accent. Probably an English accent.

"Hi, we bought the apartment..." I begin.

"On floor 3?" I nod, and ignore the interruption, "Alright, I can show you there. Please follow me." He smiles and we follow him towards the elevators. It was an awkward ride up to the third floor as neither Matt nor I wanted to start a conversation and the man didn't seem to either.

When the elevator doors slid open he led us the a room about halfway down the hall and gave us a key, "If you need any help than feel free to call the front desk. My name is L and I'd be happy to help you in any way possible." He smiles again and then heads back down the hall.

"Do you think he was coming onto us?" Matt asks quietly as I opened the door and see the sly smile on his face.

"Probably, but that guy seems shady. His name is L... What type if name is that, even?" I ask, trying to get a laugh.

"A name for a hot guy." Matt said simply, leaning backwards a bit to stare at the guys retreating ass.

"Hey," I say, smacking his shoulder. A hot pain shoots through my chest, "No flirting with random strangers anymore." I chastise, there has been incidents in the past where things had gotten out of hand. Matt liked to... Play around.

"Fine." He harrumphed, "He seemed too old anyways." He crosses his arms and enters the apartment, stomping his feet hard on the ground. I followed and looked around. There was mostly steel across the walls instead of decoration. A large black bed sat in the middle of the room. As I entered the apartment more, I saw that it was just an open space with two doors at the end, presumably to a closet and a bathroom. The kitchen was separated by a half wall. A small sitting place with a TV sat opposite the bed. To say it was nice was a little bit of an over exaggeration as it smelt of cigarettes and sick, but that could be remedied.

"So, let's see what Mrs. White gave us." Matt says, jumping onto the couch and resting his head on the back of it. I nod and place the basket on the coffee table in front of him. He smiles like a little kid and rips off the red plastic overtop of the goodies.

The first thing I see is candles, lots of them. I raise my eyebrow, they were all scented. At least that would take away the god awful smell in this room. Matt pulls one out and sniffs it, giving a sort of 'meh' face. Next I see soap and other bath products, not much. But this was definitely not something I would have thought of.

I turn around, looking at the mismatch of furniture inside the apartment when Matt exclaims, "Ohmygod! Mello, look!" I turn around and see him holding up a DS and a video game for it, "Now I have something to play on other than my lovely old GameBoy!" He laughs happily, falling backwards on the couch in the progress.

"Eh, is there anything for me?" I ask, curiously walking over to the basket. There's only one thing I could really ask for, "Chocolate!" I exclaim, picking up the two giant chocolate bars.

"Good, I won't have to do a chocolate run for a couple days." Matt says absentmindedly, trying to figure out how to get the DS open. I smile and stare at him curling around the packaging. It didn't seem that hard. Just a box. I walk over and pluck it from his hands. Opening the cardboard and dropping it in his hands again.

I then proceed to open the chocolate.

Chocolate.

I shall write you a poem.

I love chocolate

It tastes like fucking heaven

Put it in your mouth

I laugh at myself. I love making stupid haikus. Especially about chocolate. That last line makes me laugh more. Ohhh, Mello, you dirty guy.

Mmm... Chocolate.

I rip off the packaging and take a bite. Oh god, I haven't had chocolate in so long. Damn, this stuff is good.

"Dude, this won't last me a week." I say, biting off another piece.

"I just, I love her so much for this." Matt says, smiling stupidly at the DS.

"I know, I know." I look around, seeing the kitchen again I ask, "You want something to eat?"

"Ah, sure, what are you making?" Matt asks, not even looking up from his game.

"I was thinking Spaghetti and some sort of meat sauce. But I'll have to run out to the store first." I say. Mrs. White had obviously not given us food (other than the chocolate) so a grocery run was mandatory.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll be moving from here for a long while. Get me some milk." Matt says, putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"Milk? And get your feet off the fucking table." I say, heading to the door.

"No need to nag, I'll keep your precious coffee table clean." Matt laughs and I walk out the door, scowling slightly as I do so.

* * *

**So, this chapter is short. **  
**Because, I had to change a lot.**

**So yeah, that's why it took so long .**  
**SO SORRY**


End file.
